Silver Dragon Demon
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: The four meet a unique demon searching for her purpose. Not a good summary, OC/Hiei
1. Chapter One boring history but needed

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Chaos, though.  
  
Silver Dragon Demon  
  
"I'm going and that's final!" she said sternly. She shouldered her backpack and strode out of the house. Her mother watched her with sad eyes.  
  
"Child, you will hate me when you find out." she whispered. Her daughter didn't hear her, she was too far ahead. Her name was Homogata Yuriko, and she was an orphan. She was adopted by Homogata Torichiro, whom raised and named her a Homogata. Lately, though, she had been drastically changing, reminding Torichiro of the day she adopted the spirited young girl.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Torichiro sat patiently as the man infront of her shifted through some papers. She had chosen the child she had wanted to adopt, and the chosen one surprised him. The little girl was about six years old, no memories, no parents, no siblings, only a small note when she had been left at the orphanage. She was also very strange from the other children. She refused to join with them, make any friends, and prefered to be by herself.  
  
She also looked very strange. Her hair was silver and fell in strands to her small shoulders, her eyes weren't constant, always changing colors, from blue to purple then to green to orange. Her small size was also difficult, all the other children were larger than her. Her clothes were slightly large on her, and her small body was skinny. Torichiro knew that the girl was being fed alot of food but she barely gained wieght. That's why she decided to adopt her and try and make her gain wieght. Torichiro took the note, which was a letter to the girl, and slipped it into her purse. Then she went to her room and carried the girl out of the orphanage. At first the girl tried to steer clear of her, like a frightened animal, but with soft coaxes and slow movements, she slowly attached herself to Torichiro.  
  
The girl didn't like when Torichiro called her Yuriko, but that was the only name she would use to call her. The girl absolutely loathed the meetings Torichiro brought her to, which were like small parties of close friends, and she never interacted with the other children. She always stayed particularly close to Torichiro, never being in a different room from her adoptive mother. She did start to become slightly more independent when Torichiro put her in another room with the kids, but that didn't mean she played with them. She would just sit in the corner and watch them play with her strange eyes.  
  
The women Torichiro talked with would remark about how cute she was but she was also very strange. Afterall, a seven year old who didn't talk or play with the other children in unheard of. Torichiro never listened when they tried to convince her to adopt another child though, and if they made a small remark about how she wasn't perfect, Torichiro would level them with an icy glare and would defend her. That was how her adoptive daughter came to respect her.  
  
Throughout the ten years that Torichiro had raised her, she never spoke of the orphanage or the letter. That is until her small child turned fifteen.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Yuriko was no more, the fifteen year old young woman dropped the name her adoptive mother had called her fro ten years and taken the name her true mother and named her. Chaos Divenril, but she kept her last name in honor of Torichiro. Her name was now Chaos Divenril Homogata, and she was on a mission to find out what had happened to her demon mother. 


	2. Chapter Two Meetings of three demons

Silver Dragon Demon  
  
"Back off now!" a pretty young woman growled at the three boys. All of them were taller than her, but she had more skill.  
  
"Come on now, we just want to play around." one leered at her. Her hand went to her sword's hilt, underneath the cloak she wore.  
  
"Really," she grinned evilly, her eyes shifting to crimson. She suddenly whipped out a sword and hit all three of them with the flat of the blade. They fell to the ground unconcious, the woman stepping over them. She walked calmly away from them, slipping her sword back into its sheath and hiding it under her cloak. She stepped out of the alley, the sunlight glinting on her silvery hair color. She slipped the hood of her cape up to hide her hair and stepped onto the sidewalk. She was just walking when something bumped into her foot from behind. She paused and looked behind her. A red ball rolled to a stop infront of her, a small kid running up to her. She bent down and picked up the ball, straightening. The little boy looked up at her, smiling brightly.  
  
"Can I have my ball? Please?" he asked. She smiled gently at him and knelt, handing his ball to him.  
  
"Be careful alright? This street is very busy, you could get hurt." she said kindly. He smiled and nodded, then surprised her by hugging her. She blinked before patting his back slightly. He pulled away and waved to her, running away to play. She smiled and stood up, her cloak closing and hiding her clothes. She slowly started down the street until she heard some screaming and the squeal of tires. She shot forward, bumping into people on her way. She saw the car, the kid, the ball, all in slow motion.  
  
She lunged forward, scooped the kid up and leaped away from the car. She curled up into a ball, protecting him as they hit the ground and rolled. They hit the curb and stopped, her cloak covered them both. For a few minutes they didn't move, the people stood away as an ambulance came to the scene. They crouched beside her and were just about to roll them over when she moved. Her hair peeked out slightly and she sat up, her hood falling down. She shook her head and opened her cloak slightly. He blinked up at the paramedics before looking at her. He hugged her waist, squeezing slightly.  
  
"Alright kid, these guys are going to make sure you aren't hurt." she gently pried him off and handed him to one of the medics.  
  
"Miss, are you injured?" one asked. She shook her head, standing up. She lifted her hood up again and casually started to walk away. A TV van drove up though, the crew jumping out and running to her and the medics.  
  
"Excuse me! Miss! Please tell us what happened! How did you save this little boy? Why did you save him? How aren't you hurt? How did you know he was endanger?" the blonde woman fired questions off a mile a minute. Chaos blinked at her and pushed the microphone away from her nose. She walked away, ignoring the frustrated cry of the woman. She sped up and was halfway across the city in about two minutes.  
  
"That was too close," she thought, walking into an alley and leaping onto the rooftop. She only got two buildings down when a small figure dressed in black landed infront of her. He was slightly shorter than she, with black spiky hair and crimson eyes. He had a white bandana around his forehead, and she could tell he had a sword under his own cloak.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" he demanded. She narrowed her eyes, her calm sea blue eyes changed violently to acid green. She slowly let her hand drift to her back, prepared to pull out her sword if need be. His own eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. "I wouldn't do that if i were you." he warned. She paused, her eyes calculating him.  
  
~Now let's see, he's very fast, probably has adequate sword fighting skills, and I can sense something under that bandana.~ she thought to herself. ~Hmn, can't run, can't fight, what to do?~ she mentally tried to come up with a plan. ~That's it,~ her eyes narrowed and she crouched slightly, causing him to get ready as well. Just before she was about to set her plan into place, she sensed someone land behind her. Instinctively, she hit the ground and kicked his legs out from under him. Then she flipped up into the air and back flipped behind the fallen demon. He wore a pink uniform, red hair fell to his shoulders, and bright green eyes peeked from under his bangs.  
  
"Sorry can't stay, gotta go!" she back flipped to the next building and darted off. Hiei cursed and followed her, slightly surprised by her speed. She had to be about his speed level to get past him so easily. She glanced back to see him and Kurama chasing her. She leapt up and twisted turning around to face them. She held her hands out infront of her, her cloak whipping around her as she landed. A small metal stick appeared in her hand and extended, transforming into a staff. "Leave me alone!" she twirled it around and brought it down, it slamming into the roof. Spirit energy shot out and hit them in a wave, sending them flying back. She took this opportunity and ran off, not waiting for them to come after her. She quickly lost them, hiding in a small alley. She slumped into a shadow, concealing her form in the darkness. She was extremely tired, the spirit wave had drained her slightly. Not to mention that she hadn't eaten or slept in about two days. She closed her eyes, her body willingly accepted the sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
She opened her eyes and sat up. She straightened and fixed her cloak, ready to go and find the one whom could help her. She shot up and ran as fast as she could, she didn't want to be caught by the two demons again. She barely looked at the scenery flashing around her, her attention was focused on finding the human named Genkai. She finally got to Genkai's temple, pausing in a tree to catch her breath. She closed her eyes briefly before landing on the ground. She walked up to the steps, knowing that Genkai knew she was there. Sure enough, the door slid open to reveal a short old woman, an expecting look on her face. Chaos stopped at the bottom of the steps respectfully, then knelt on one knee. She bowed slightly, before standing up again.  
  
"Madame, you know why I'm here." she said respectfully. Genkai closed her eyes, nodding briefly.  
  
"Yes I do, come with me." Chaos followed the woman into the temple, always staying a step behind her in respect. They entered a room and sat opposite of each other. "So, you wish to know more of your mother. Is that correct? Chaos?" she bowed her head slightly in reconition.  
  
"Yes, I was raised by a human, but I wish to know more of my bloodline."  
  
"I'm afraid that your mother is gone, she was killed by several other demons for being a traitor and mating with your father. Do you know your father?"  
  
"No, I just know that he wasn't the same race as my mother."  
  
"That is correct. Your mother was a powerful fire demon, your father an ice dragon. I'm surprised that they were able to interbreed at all. I don't know what you would be called though. I've never heard of a fire demon and an ice dragon producing offspring that survived. Most of them died before or during birth. You are a one of a kind, is that what you wanted to hear?" Chaos turned her head away, her eyes slowly watering.  
  
"So that's the way it must be. I'm forever to be cursed with this, to be the only one of my kind. Why? Why must I live through this hell?" she punched the floor beside her knee, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. A single tear dripped down to the floor, flashing different colors before hardening and hitting the floor. Genkai stared at the tear in surprise.  
  
"Interesting, I thought only the Koorime could form gems with their tears." Genkai thought.  
  
"It's thanks to my mixed blood, I'm part ice dragon, but I'm part fire demon as well. The two opposites create the gems." Chaos explained softly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"Hmn," Genkai looked away from her, her attention focused on something else. Chaos's eyes narrowed and she stood up, feeling the two demons' spirit energy. She only moved one step when the two burst in, along with two other boys. The other red head was badly injured, scratches covered his chest and bled red blood. Hiei and Kurama stopped, staring at her. She stared back, uncertainty in her eyes, which were changing from dark blue to soft pink.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Chaos thought before starting for the window, but Hiei was faster. He was instantly infront of it, his sword out.  
  
"Leave her be Hiei, Chaos, please stay awhile, I know of your injuries." Genkai interupted the fight before it even began. Chaos shifted slightly, looking at Genkai with amazement.  
  
"Apparently I don't hide the pain enough."  
  
"Actually, you do hide it very well. I can sense that your aura is weaker in some places than in others. Sit down, I have to heal this dope first." Chaos did as she was told, sitting in a corner. Hiei watched her suspiciously. Genkai worked for nearly an hour, trying to heal Kuwabara of his wounds. In the end, there were too many and Genkai had used all her strength to help. Kurama also tried to help, but it didn't do much.  
  
"That's it, we can't do anymore. He's not going to make it." Kurama said reluctantly. Yusuke fell to his knees, his shoulders shaking slightly. Chaos watched this, fascinated, before reluctantly standing and walking over to them. Her sharp eyes, which were deep gold at the moment, scanned his injuries critically. She ignored the surprised looks from the others and knelt on one knee, her right hand over his heart. Her hand started glowing silver, red energy also appearing around her.  
  
"Camo lin, jokt oli, yata kin, hetr taf. Camo lin, jokt oli, yata kin, hetr taf. Camo lin, jokt oli, yata kin, hetr taf. Camo lin, jokt oli, yata kin, hetr taf." her eyes glowed silver as her energy poured into him. They could see into Kuwabara's body, the silver energy wrapping around his slowing heart and pumping it in a normal rythym, as red energy shot down his arms and legs. It healed his injuries, his spirit energy slowly coming back. She stopped pouring energy into him, slowly pulling the excess energy back into herself. She pulled her hand away from his heart, leaving a blue imprint of her hand on his skin. The ice slowly melted away, as she went back to her corner. Kuwabara breathed out raggedly, although he was healed, his body needed more oxygen in his new blood. Chaos tried to blink the fatigue away from her, although she was slightly panting from using her energy.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, kneeling infront of her. She imediantly held her breath, trying to hide the fact that she might have overdid it slightly.  
  
"I'm fine," she croaked. She winced slightly, her voice had cracked slightly, showing her weakness. Kurama lifted a hand to feel her throat but she shied away from him. "I'm fine." she said, more harshly than she intended. He recoiled, surprise on his face. He apparently got the picture and turned back to his friend, Kuwabara. Chaos closed her eyes slightly, intending to meditate for awhile. She couldn't concentrate though, she felt someone's gaze on her. She opened her eyes, which were slowly turning a sickly green, and stared back at Hiei. His crimson eyes stared into hers for a moment. He looked away, but she wasn't pleased, infact, she had the feeling he knew what was wrong with her.  
  
"You should rest," Genkai suggested, holding a bundle to her. Chaos looked uncertainly at the bundle, but Genkai calmly handed it to her. Chaos reluctantly opened it slightly, seeing a blanket and some clothes for her to wear. "Yukina will show you to a room if you want, and don't try to leave, I want to inspect those injuries of yours."  
  
"Very well Genkai," Chaos would have frowned at the waver in her voice, had she the energy to do so. She reluctantly left her comfortable spot on the floor, that had put her bottom to sleep but she didn't want to move, and followed the Koorime girl to a room.  
  
"I'll bring up some food to you, if you want?" Yukina smiled and waited patiently. Chaos gave a small half-smile, and nodded slightly. Yukina smiled back and closed the door quietly. Chaos quickly stripped herself of her cape and sword, placing both on a chair near her bed. She quickly stripped herself of her white blouse, unbuttoning it swiftly. She didn't even turn around when someone opened the door.  
  
"OH! S..sorry! I didn't know you were changing!" Yusuke covered his eyes and backed out of the room, closing the door. Chaos sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Humans and their modesty." she thought. She pulled the shirt off and placed it by her cape. She quickly pulled off her brown boots and black breeches, now only standing in her underthings. She slipped on an over- sized shirt and some shorts, she was quite used to wearing this since she wore it at night, while with Torichiro. She sat on the bed, contemplatig although she was exhausted. Her tired sickly green eyes showed it. She looked at the bed, it seemed nice and comfortable, especially since she had been sleeping on the roofs of buildings lately. "Sorry Yukina, I'm too tired to eat." she whispered before crawling under the blankets and snuggling into the pillow. She was asleep in seconds. Yukina peeked in, seeing her sleeping deeply, and withdrew. She had known that Chaos was too tired to eat, although she had hoped it wasn't true. She wanted to get to know the young woman, whom seemed closely related to Hiei. Hiei was half Koorime and half fire demon. She was half ice dragon and half fire demon. They were closely related though not quite. Yukina sighed before brightening, Kuwabara would want to talk to her and eat some of the cookies she made. 


	3. Chapter Three Help from a stranger

Silver Dragon  
  
Chaos blinked open her eyes, looking outside to see it still dark. She groaned and snuggled back into the warm blankets, deciding to sleep in for once. Her eyes closed and she curled into a ball, her energy was coming back to her.  
  
***  
  
Genkai was sitting at the table, the others eating the food Yukina had made. She was wondering when Chaos would wake up, she had been really weak when she had nearly collapsed into the corner. Genkai could only hope that she hadn't died in her sleep. Yukina had peeked in though, and saw her breathing in deeply, so Genkai knew she was just in a deep sleep. Hiei seemed tense, his gaze always flickering to where Chaos's room was.  
  
"Hey, where's that person you said had saved me?" Kuwabara asked, pausing in eating.  
  
"She must still be in bed. She was really low on energy." Yusuke replied. Kuwabara's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"You mean she's a girl? And you didn't tell me?" he stood up, glaring down at Yusuke.  
  
"She needs her rest you dope." Genkai answered, breaking up another fight.  
  
"Well then I'm going to go and thank her!" Kuwabara anounced. He started towards her room, but paused at Hiei's small chuckle. "And what are you chuckling about Shrimp?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how she will kill you if you woke her up. She's a fire demon, fire demons aren't happy when their sleep is interupted." Hiei explained simply.  
  
"She wouldn't kill me after she healed me. So there! Nyah!" he stuck his tongue out at Hiei. He then turned and marched to her room. The others followed, wanting to see how she would react.  
  
"Maybe you should listen to Hiei, Kuwabara. He knows alot about this sort of thing." Kurama tried to conjole.  
  
"No way man! Nothing is going to stop me from going into this room." Kuwabara stared straight at the door, his hand rising to slide the door open. It easily slid back, and then they were hit by a cold force. Kuwabara blinked at the site. Chaos was warm in a heated blanket from her energy, but the rest of the room was ice cold. Kuwabara marched into the room, to shake her shoulder slightly. Her head moved, her hair shining brightly in the low light. Infact, her hair looked like ice at the moment.  
  
"She's reverted to demon form, I'm surprised that she could do that after being raised by a human." Kurama pointed out. They crowded in slightly, trying to see her. Her skin was pale white, her hair was ice but was the same as hair, her eyelids were light blue, small silver and blue speckles coming out from her eyes to her temples. Her lips were blue with silver outlining them, and on her forehead was a bright red gem. It was cut like a triangle, with silver speckling her forehead like a tiara formation. Small silver specks lightly spotted her cheeks, like freckles. She turned slightly, her hand coming up. Her nails were red with silver and blue along the edge. Her eyes blinked open to look at them. At the moment, they were sea blue, but then changed to brown.  
  
"Now look at what you fools have done. She'll never regain her energy with you watching her." Genkai said, stepping into the room. She paused, seeing that Chaos was awake, before walking over. Chaos stared at them, her eyes turning gray-blue from confusion. She suddenly groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.  
  
"It's too damn early. Go away." she muttered, curling back into a ball. The temperature started dropping again, except from around the bed. 


	4. Chapter Four Ice Maiden and Dragon frien...

Silver Dragon Demon  
  
Chaos woke up again to a gentle prodding. She opened her eyes to see Yukina smiling down at her. She smiled back and yawned, stretching her arms and legs. The Koorime waited as the young demon sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? What's wrong?" Chaos asked sleepily.  
  
"Nothing, I brought you some food if you want some." the ice maiden put a tray filled with food on Chaos's lap.  
  
"Oh, thanks." the two females talked while Chaos ate. They became friends almost imediantly.  
  
"So what do you think of Hiei?" Yukina asked. Chaos paused, setting her fork down.  
  
"Well, I don't know. He and Kurama were the first ones I met. Demons I mean. They were rather demanding, and I ended up having to knock them away from me to escape. So, I don't really know them." she said honestly. Yukina looked at her folded hands.  
  
"Hiei's my brother. He doesn't know that I know. He's really lonely too!" she looked up at Chaos, whom was studying her curiously.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" Chaos asked softly.  
  
"Well," Yukina started blushing, "I think you and him would go really well together." Chaos stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Are you alright?" Chaos asked gently, feeling her forehead for a temperature. Yukina shook her head, smiling.  
  
"Yes, I think you and Hiei will go really well together." Yukina said, eyes bright. "If I have to, I'll lock you two up in a room."  
  
"So you want to play matchmaker?" Chaos said softly, looking away. Yukina nodded. "You'll have to drag me then." Chaos looked up at her with a smirk. She got up and quickly dressed into some clothes Genkai had given her as she washed her other ones. It looked like Kurama's outfit for the Dark Tournament, except for the colors. The over tunic was dark blue, the pants and shirt underneath it were white. A silver sash was around her waist. She let Yukina comb her hair, giggling slightly as she made some jokes. The two females walked out of the room and into the garden out back. Chaos had volunteered to help the ice maiden with weeding the garden, not wanting to disturb Genkai with her injuries if she was busy.  
  
"Kuwabara is really nice, and funny. He's kind of wierd though." Yukina said, talking about how he acted around her. Chaos giggled, briefly wondering whether or not she should tell her. Before she had the chance to, she caught the scent of a demon. And he didn't seem very nice..... ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Cliffy! Thanks Seiyo, for your reviews. Here's da new chappie! 


End file.
